Confederation of Cellandine
The Confederation of Cellandine is a union of eleven independent colonies and one independent territory of the Pyrusian Empire on the continent of Cellandine. It has land borders with the Tribe of Pervinc, the Tribe of Ferumbas, the United States of Cellandine, the Tribe of Aminsux, the Tribe of Bindkuche, the Tribe of Eggen and Celeron Colony. The Great Western Ocean is to the west, the Cellandine Sea is to the south and the Astronin Sea is to the east. It has an area of 1353sq² with a population of 2,165,000. The Confederation of Cellandine has a unicameral legislature and government which has jurisdiction over (non-imperial) defence and internal trade. Significant domestic powers reside with each colony or territory, who have to institute the policy decisions of the confederate government. The confederate capital city is Bolgradstadt. The Confederation was founded on 1st January 1772 and has recently undergone a large territorial expansion. It was the only part of the Pyrusian Empire (other than the Kingdom of Pyrus) not to be affected by the Imperial Senate and Empire Act: 1787. The Confederation of Cellandine is made up of eleven independent colonies, Ilberic, Kernman, Ulterhild, Derfelberg, New Vortigern, Edaingern, Eastern Ulterhild, Eastern Kernman, Western Ulterhild, Talengern and New Thanoria, as well as the independent Borderlands territory. It also used to include the colonies of New Lihex and New Solzheim. History The Confederation of Cellandine was founded on 1st January 1772, during the Ogulan Colonial Wars, from the five independent colonies (Ilberic, Kernman, Ulterhild, Derfelberg and New Vortigern) and one independent territory (Borderlands) of the Pyrusian Empire on the continent of Cellandine. The confederation expanded again in 1783, following the First Tea War, with the conquest of New Lihex, Edaingern, New Solzheim and Eastern Ulterhild the previous year. By the end of 1785 a reorganization of the colonies in south eastern Cellandine had resulted in the disestablishment of the New Lihex colony, with its provinces absorbed into Eastern Ulterhild, Derfelberg and Edaingern colonies, and of the New Solzheim colony, with its provinces absorbed into Eastern Ulterhild and Edaingern colonies. Also three provinces were taken from the United States of Cellandine to become part of Ilberic colony, as compensation following the conclusion of the Endro-Pyrusian Trade War. The confederation most recently expanded in 1786, following the Second Tea War, with the conquest of Eastern Kernman, Western Ulterhild, Talengern and New Thanoria. Geography Administrative Geography The Confederation of Cellandine is divided for the purposes of administration into eleven Colonies and one Territory, each of these are composed of a number of Provinces, of which there are eighty-nine. Settlements List of Settlements of the Confederation of Cellandine Politics Government Law & Criminal Justice Imperial Relations Internal Relations Military Economy Science & Technology Transport Energy Water Supply & Sanitation Demographics Ethnic Groups Language Religion Migration Education Healthcare Culture Literature Music Visual Art Media Philosophy Sport Symbols Description 1784 His Imperial Highness Emperor Celasin Derfel I King of Pyrus Governor General Ilberic Yeoman Con Governor General Kernman Yeoman Soc Governor General Ulterhild Yeoman Soc Governor General Derfelberg Yeoman Nat Governor General New Vortigern Yeoman Soc Governor General Eastern Ulterhild Yeoman DAP Governor General New Solzheim Yeoman Con Governor General New Lihex Yeoman Soc Governor General Edaingern Yeoman Con Governor Provincial The Borderlands Yeoman Soc The Confederation is administered by the Diet of Governors who meet infrequently. An absolutist government under each governor exists within each province. Law and justice are strict and swift. The people are unintelligent but with great ferocity which makes them skilled warriors. A dangerous enemy - a great ally. The Confederation is also full of Cocoa, Coffee and Tea and is rich in human resources. Category:Pyrusian Empire